snow_white_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Music in Your Soup (Seven Thugs version)
"Supper!" Olivia called to the thugs, banging the spoon against the cauldron. "Supper!" Bill exclaimed happily. "Food! Hurray!" Old Blind Joe, Peewee Pete, Fidget, Max, and Bartholomew cheered, as they ran back inside, dropping John into the trough. Once they ran back inside the cottage, the thugs, except John, seated at the table and served themselves with some soup. As they ate and enjoyed the soup, they were slurping like dogs, dipping some pieces of bread in it, and/or even holding the bowl up and slurping it down with either the bowls or spoons. During this, they were singing. Old Blind Joe: With a spoon With a bowl With a music in your soul You can cheer things up With a zup, zup, zup Of the music in your soup With a gulp With a grin Get a wiggle in on your chin You can make things hum' With a zum, zum, zum Of the music in your soup' Remaining thugs, except John: Swing that spoon Gotta keep on dippin' Scoop up that soup Gotta keep on sippin' Till the bowl is dry'' ''And your face is drippin Let her rip Let her roar To the first and the second And the third encore As the thugs continued enjoying the soup, John, having dried himself off from the water, removing his ribbons outside, and putting his sweater, vest pants, vest, shoes, and bowler hat back on while putting a fresh cigar in his mouth, peeked inside and then snuck to his chair at the table. He looked at his bowl full of soup in suspicion, but then deciding to take the chance, he scooped a spoonful of soup and slurped it up. Then he slowly smiled softly, having loved the soup. Then he joined in the feast happily. Olivia was watching with a calm awkward smile as she chuckled and then she politely spoke up. "Please!" Olivia begged. But the thugs continued slurping. Then finally, Olivia tapped on the pot with her spoon, getting the thugs, except the slurping John's, attention. Then Peewee Pete elbowed John, making him stop. The cigar-smoking mouse glared at him until Peewee Pete pointed to Olivia so she could explain it to John. John looked and frowned. "Where did you learn to eat soup that way?" Olivia asked with a chuckle while putting her hands on her hips. Fidget grinned at her. "Well, we just learned it ourselves naturally." he said. Old Blind Joe added, "Anybody can do it." "With practice." Olivia chuckled. "Yes, but you don't understand," she replied. "This is the way gentlemen eat soup." "Gentlemen?" asked the confused thugs. "Yes," said Olivia. "Now watch." Then she picked up her spoon and showed them how to eat properly to teach them. "Spoon in the hand, bending the wrist, into the bowl, and out with a twist." she said. Getting it, the thugs followed suit. "Spoon in the hand, bending the wrist, into the bowl, and out with a twist." They repeated. "Yes!" Olivia smiled, clapping her hands, "That's perfect, just like gentlemen!" "Perfect? Nice!" the thugs repeated. Then they slurped up the soup from their spoons in a polite way. Even John seemed to enjoy it. Olivia, despite being calmly surprised by their slurping, just shrugged with a smile and a little chuckle and enjoyed the meal, as well. Suddenly, while they enjoyed, Bartholomew was slurping when suddenly, and he accidentally swallowed his spoon with an inhale. He got confused upon noticing the spoon missing, unaware that he swallowed it. He looked around at first, but then hiccuped some bubbles from the soap inside of him, making the spoon inside of him rattle. Realizing, he chirped away, getting everyone's attention and making them concerned. "Wh-Wh-What's the matter with Bartholomew?" asked Old Blind Joe. "He's swallowed his spoon!" gasped Fidget. Then they ran up to him to help him as Olivia watched in concern, hoping Bartholomew would be fine. Then the drunk mouse bounced around on his chair from the hiccups, and the lizard and other five mice chased him around until they caught him finally. "Now we got him!" Max said. Bartholomew bounced as he hiccuped again. "Open his mouth" said Old Blind Joe, "I'll get it!" Max gently opened Bartholomew's mouth. Old Blind Joe said, "Say "ah."" "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" gargled Bartholomew, as he hiccuped the spoon out in a bubble from the soap, and it floated in the air. "There it is!" gasped John. "Grab it!" called Fidget. "I got it!" Old Blind Joe called. But just when he grabbed it, the bubble popped, and the spoon landed back inside Bartholomew's mouth. "No, no! That'll never work!" said Bill, "Turn him upside down! Snake it, shake it out!" Then John and Max flipped Bartholomew upside down and shook him to make the spoon come out. Then Old Blind Joe prepared to kick Bartholomew's rear end. "Here, I'll get it!" said Old Blind Joe, as Bartholomew prepared himself, "That's it! Ready?" "Ready!" said the remaining thugs. "Clear the way!" After Olivia got out of the way, Old Blind Joe charged and kicked Bartholomew in the rear end. Thankfully, both the spoon and the soap shot out of his mouth and pinned onto the wall. "Hooray!" Olivia and the remaining thugs cheered. And they all laughed happily. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Fanmakes Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Songs